Alex Family-Kimmy's slumber party
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Kimmy had a few friends over for a sleepover. Meantime Nitro got arrested for a crime that he did.


Three weeks after Kimmy was discharged, Alex took her back to the clinic for vaccination's from Melman & did a little exam. on her. On the way home, they stop at the toy store. Kimmy got some more interactive books for her "Read to me" Doll that she got for her 7th birthday. Kimmy asks her dad a question as they were walking to the van. Daddy? can I have a slumber party? Alex responded. Well lets talk to your Mom first. They stop for Ice-Cream on the way home.

They came home. Kimmy show Gia that Melman gave her a coloring book & some crayon's & a sticker that saids " I was a brave paitent" & showed the sight that were she got her vaccination. Alex took a cold compress out of the freezer & applied it on on Kimmy's arm to take away the pain that the needle went in the deliver the medicine.. Alex ask Gia. So how was your day? Gia was not happy. Will I just got off the phone withe the police. Nitro got caught shoplifting. Alex look up at Gia with his eye's wide open. What? Alex gave Kimmy the cold compress. Hold this on your sore arm go upstairs. I need to talk to your Mom for a minute. I'll check-up on you later Kimmy joked. Okay Nurse Dad. Alex laughed. Kimmy went upstairs with her to Toy'R'Us bag with her book for her doll. Alex ask Gia. Ok what happen? Gia responded. Well see this boys at School ask him to join a gang & they went to a 7-Eleven & stuff candy in their back packs. the clerk saw what they were doing so he called the Police & they got arrested Alex was shocked. When did this happen? After School. said Gia. I was waiting for an hour until the phone rang. Alex looked around. Were's Simba? At football practice. said Gia. Kimmy came downstairs. Daddy? I feel sick. Alex turned to Gia. When Melman gave her a shot, He inject a live virus in her. I'll be back. Alex went into the bathroom to get the thermometer & came into Kimmy's room. Alex put it under her tongue & checked her pulse on her paw & took the thermometer out & red it. It was only 99.5. Dad what happen? ask Kimmy. Alex responded. You had a live virus inject in you. It just make you feel a little sick. It will go away. Alex took Kimmy to bed early. Dad? Did you tell Mom? Alex responded. Not yet be I will. My arm still hurts. Alex gave Kimmy a pain killer & fever reducer with some water & tuck her in.

The next morning, Kimmy was feeling better. Alex came in to check-up on her. Feeling Better? Alex ask as he pulls her shads up. Much better. Kimmy answered. You Mom & I talk last night & she said the it was okay. Kimmy jumped out of bed. Gia popped her head at her door. Honey we don't want to be late for court. Okay love. KImmy was curious. Dad? What was that about? Alex explain. Well honey. your brother got in big trouble last night & we need to talk to the judge. Come on. I'll drop you off at School.

Downstairs, Simba got tang out of the fridge & toasted pop-tarts. Gia turned to Simba. Are you sure you don't want anything else. I fine Mom. Gia & Alex dropped Kimmy off to School on the way to the courthouse & saw Nitro in a prision uniform in handcuffs. Alex got really mad. Nitro!we're very disappointed in you. Why did you do it? what has gotten into you? If the judge decides to put you in Juvenile prision. I may decided to press charges. The judge. You must be Nitro parents. Yes we are. said Gia. Were so sorry about this. said Alex. The judge responded. We do get a lot of teenagers in from committing crimes.

Court was in session. The police gave a list of crime that Nitro did that his parents did not know about. Tagging, Stealing Money, shoplifting. Nitro parents were shocked. Court was over after 1 hour. Alex had to press charges to send Nitro to Juvenile prision for a three months.

That night, Kimmy had her slumber party. Alex ordered pizza. After dinner, Kimmy announced. Okay girls. let play a game called, "Paint on my Dad's fur". No!. The girls grabbed Alex & sat him on the stool while another cub got the paints & started to paint. Gia laughed. The cubs were painting when another cub turned to Kimmy. Kimmy your face is pale. Everybody stopped. Alex looked at her & touch her with hir paw. It's okay. It just white paint. Another cub laughed. So we can play a trick on you. You know for medical humor. Alex laughed. It was getting late & it was time for bed. The next morning, Gia was making pancakes. After breakfast, it was time for all the cubs to go home.

That night Gia & Alex was talking in their room. Gia was reading a book in bed & thinking. I feel pretty bad about what we did to Nitro. Alex looked at Gia. I know it was awful but Nitro needs to learn what's right & what's wrong. He also did some things that we didn't know about. Do we have to hide our money for now on? What is going on inside his head. . Take him to see Melman. He also a psychologist. Alex thought. You could be right. I talk to him tomarrow at work. They turn their lights out.

The end.


End file.
